


vow a forever, we’ll stay side by side

by firefliesandstarlight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Established Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Mordred (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Mordred Also Deserved Better, Morgana deserved better, Wedding Fluff, comments sustain me, fight me, first ever fic for merlin plz lmk what u think, i am an affirmation goblin, it was originally just going to be a loose merthur thing but it turned into gwen/morgana too, so do kudos, to be fair everyone knows about merlin’s magic, what can i say my girls deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliesandstarlight/pseuds/firefliesandstarlight
Summary: Merlin and Arthur attend Morgana and Gwen’s wedding alongside the Knights.~~just some wedding fluff for two ships that deserved better *sobs*
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	vow a forever, we’ll stay side by side

**Author's Note:**

> first ever work for merlin! hope u enjoy 
> 
> ps arthur and morgana are co-rulers of camelot bc they both deserved better and had such potential as a bamf sibling pair

“Must I really wear these?” Merlin tugs at the collar of his robes again, trying to distance the scratchy fabric from himself as much as possible. 

“Well I hardly think your usual kerchief-thing is appropriate,” Arthur retorts, mouth barely moving but sass evident. The buzzing crowd of people assembled in the great hall remain blissfully unaware that their court physician and his King Prat are exchanging their usual banter, despite the formality of the occasion. 

Merlin makes a face and drops his hands to his sides. “If you say so. I, personally, think that kerchiefs are appropriate at any and all times, but whatever you say.” 

Arthur grins. “Sometimes the best kerchiefs are the invisible ones! Just shush and stand still, for heaven’s sake. It’s almost time.” 

“You said that a half an hour ago.” 

“Yeah? Well, now you’re a half an hour closer to being able to put on a kerchief again. You’re welcome.” 

Before Merlin can reply, the small group of musicians in the corner start up a familiar tune. 

The crowd quiets. A few children can be heard, hushed voices echoing in the hall: “What’s happening?” “Why’re the people so quiet now?” Their questions go unanswered by their parents, who are resolutely pretending it was not their child who just spoke out of turn at a royal wedding. 

Morgana is the first to appear in the doorway. She is dressed in a gown of silver and white, hair pulled back behind a shining headpiece. 

Arthur steps forward and holds out his arm. “M’lady.” 

“M’lord.” Morgana puts her arm around Arthur’s, and they begin the long walk down the velvet-lined aisle. They make a resplendent pair— Arthur, wearing his crown and the nicest robes he’s got; Morgana, in her wedding gown, a relaxed, excited smile on her face— and the crowd bows as they pass. 

They’re feet away from the steps up onto the raised platform at the end of the hall when Morgana whispers, so only Arthur can hear, “Thank you for walking me down the aisle. It means more than you know.” 

“Morgana,” Arthur says, suddenly serious. “You’re my sister. We grew up together, and we will rule side by side. Walking you down the aisle is the least I can do to show my gratitude to you… and your soon-to-be wife.” 

Morgana looks at her feet, and when she looks up again to meet Arthur’s eyes, he’s surprised to see tears in hers. “Thank you.” A pause. “I mean it.” 

“I know you do.” 

They’ve reached the platform steps. Arthur kisses Morgana’s hand and lets her go. 

Morgana walks up the steps slowly, careful not to trip. Arthur walks up on her left, a few paces behind, hands clasped behind him to stop their trembling. 

Merlin has somehow managed to slip around the edges of the crowd to make it to his place on the platform. He is there, waiting for Arthur, by the time Arthur makes it to the top and Morgana has taken her place looking out over the crowd. 

“So?” Arthur asks under his breath, leaning a bit towards Merlin. “How’d we look?” 

“Stunning.” Merlin turns his head just enough to meet Arthur’s eyes. “Best royal brother-sister pair walking down an aisle I’ve ever seen.” 

Arthur nudges Merlin with his elbow, rolling his eyes. He’s about to reply when the music kicks up again, and all eyes turn to the doorway once more. 

Guinevere, gown of lilac and gold trailing behind her, enters on Elyan’s arm. Morgana’s breath catches in her throat, and it’s clear she has eyes only for Gwen. 

Gwen clearly feels the same; she walks at a measured pace, but Eylan has to subtly hold her up to stop her from tripping a few times. 

An age passes. Gwen makes it to the platform steps and practically floats up them; she’s regal, and suddenly it’s obvious that she will be the best princess consort Camelot has ever seen. 

The elder and somehow still present Geoffrey of Monmouth, court genealogist, stands in front Arthur and Morgana’s thrones, a scroll in his hands. Gwen reaches the platform and stands opposite Morgana, clutching a bouquet. Geoffrey unravels the scroll and begins to read. 

Marriage ceremonies take forever; this is common knowledge. Merlin tugs at his robes so much that he’s torn the collar by the time Geoffrey is done. 

“Merlin!” Arthur hisses as he catches sight of Merlin hastily stuffing his collar into one of his sleeves. 

Merlin shakes his head wordlessly and points to Morgana and Gwen. “Vows,” he mouths, and Arthur tilts his head, confused. 

“Boughs?” 

“Shh!” 

Arthur turns back to Morgana and Gwen just as Geoffrey says, “Do you, Morgana Pendragon, reigning Queen of Camelot, take Guinevere, sister of Sir Elyan, to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

A beat, then: “I do.” Gwen slides a ring onto Morgana’s finger. 

“And do you,” Geoffrey continues, after Morgana’s affirmation, “Guinevere, sister of Sir Elyan, take Morgana Pendragon, reigning Queen of Camelot, to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

“I do.” Morgana slips a ring onto Gwen’s finger. 

Both Morgana and Gwen lean towards each other, but Geoffrey clears his throat and keeeps going. “I present to you the newly married couple, Guinevere and Morgana Pendragon, Princess Consort and Queen of Camelot, respectively.” The crowd begins their applause, and over the uproar, Geoffrey manages to yell, “You may kiss the bride!” 

Gwen shakes her head and smiles. Nobody can hear what she says except for Morgana, and quite frankly, nobody needs to; Morgana blushes, and they lean forward until their noses are touching. 

Morgana wraps her arms around Gwen’s waist and dips her; Gwen shrieks and clasps her hands behind Morgana’s neck to stay upright. They kiss just as the musicians reach a crescendo, Morgana’s hair tumbling down her shoulders, Gwen’s dress sweeping around her feet. 

Merlin cheers, and Arthur claps louder than them all. 

Gwen and Morgana walk back down the aisle, absolutely no space between them. The crowd bows again as the couple passes and exits the hall, disappearing around the corner. 

Later, at the banquet, Arthur is shocked to see Merlin, sitting in his place at the head table, wearing his usual monochromatic shirt and kerchief. 

“Merlin!” 

“Yes, sire?” Merlin says innocently, standing and pulling out Arthur’s chair for him. 

“Two things.” Arthur sits and nods his thanks. “One: How in the world did you get here before me? You’re never early.” 

“That’s not true! I was early to the great feast last year.” Merlin sits back down and crosses his arms on the table. “What was the second thing?” 

“Trust you to remember  _ that, _ but not to bring me flowers yesterday morning.” 

“I was gathering them for the wedding decorations and the wedding decorations only! And besides, you know you love me despite my tendency to not bring you flowers.” 

“Somehow, you’re right.” 

Merlin grins and presses a kiss to Arthur’s nose. “That’s why you married me. But what’s the second thing?” 

“What, er.” Arthur clears his throat. “What happened to your robes?” 

“Oh!” Looking down at his kerchief, Merlin tugs at the raggedy fabric that should be far beneath a Prince-Consort-slash-court-physician such as himself. “I asked Gwen and Morgana and they said they didn’t mind if I changed back.” 

Arthur laughs. “That sounds like them.” 

Merlin bumps his shoulder against Arthur’s. “And thank god. I hate those robes. I don’t know why you make me wear them.” 

“It’s tradition, I suppose,” Arthur shrugs. He grabs a chicken leg from a nearby platter. “D’you think Morgana and Gwen are happy?”

Merlin looks over at the newlyweds, who are sitting so close together they might as well be sharing a chair, heads bent, laughing at some inside joke. Morgana’s crown is crooked, and Gwen’s circlet is drooping over one ear, but neither of them seem to care. 

“Yeah,” he says finally, looking back at Arthur. “Yeah, I think they are.”

Arthur smiles, never having looked away from Merlin’s face. “Good. I’m glad.”

“And you?” Merlin adds, searching Arthur’s expression. “Are you happy?”

Arthur doesn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

“Oh?”

“I’m sharing the weight of the role of monarch with my sister, who has been by my side my whole life and is the most capable, kindhearted, and simultaneously badass woman I’ve ever met,” he starts, shaking his head fondly. “I’m currently attending her wedding to the love of her life, who is also kind, and capable, and deserving of the kingdom’s love and respect just as much as she is.” 

“Aw, Arthur, you’re never this sappy! Weddings bring out the best in you,” Merlin grins, and Arthur knocks his shoulder against Merlin’s. 

“Shut up. But seriously, I’m not done.”

Merlin holds up his hands. “Carry on!”

“I was  _ going _ to say, before I was so  _ rudely _ interrupted, that I am also happy because I’m attending my sister’s wedding only months after my own, to the…” He pauses. “Well, I don’t want to overdo it. You know the rest.”

“What?! No I don’t! You clotpole, you’re not allowed to just  _ end there _ ! Arthur, you know I love you, but c’mon, I don’t do well in suspense.” Merlin pokes Arthur’s arm, leaving little indents in the plush of his ceremonial jacket. “Pleeeeeaaaasssseeeee—”

“Okay, okay!” Arthur drapes an arm around Merlin’s shoulders and does his very best not to blush. “I am happy because I am attending my sister’s wedding only months after I married the love of my life.” He says it all in a rush, staring intently at everywhere but Merlin’s face. “You.”

Merlin somehow manages to grin wider than he ever has before. “King Prat, I cannot believe how adorably  _ soft _ you were just now. Seven months, and you’re still so shy to say it.” He closes the space between them with a kiss. “Love you, too.” 

A cheer goes up from a group of seats further down the table, where the knights are seated. 

“Ay!” Gwaine yells and holds up an overflowing tankard of mead. “The royal couples are having a blast, it seems!” 

Leon laughs. “Who can blame them? Merlin and Arthur were mutually pining for what, five years? Oblivious! At least Morgana and Gwen had their wits about them.”

“Cheers to that!” Morgana holds up her own glass. “Although there was a bit of pining for us for a while.”

Gwen nods, bumping her glass up against Morgana’s with a  _ clink! _ . “That’s true. Between flowers and hairbrushes, we really did have an elaborate yearning sort of thing going on.”

Elyan reaches for his tankard. “Oh, god, don’t get me started. You forget I had to live with her for a while— it was all Morgana this, Morgana that. You have no idea how relieved I was when there was finally a development.”

“Oh, shush,” Gwen says, but she’s smiling as she sips her drink. 

Percival pipes up, soft but sincere. “Congratulations to you both, really. The ceremony was lovely.”

“Aw, thank you, Percy,” Morgana smiles, and Gwen agrees. 

“Thanks, Percy, it means a lot.” 

Lancelot stands, chair scraping loudly on the wooden floor. He looks at it for a moment, mildly embarrassed, before speaking. “I think a toast is in order. I raise my glass to you, the Queen and her bride, and offer my most sincere congratulations.”

Everyone but Morgana and Gwen stand. “To the Queen and her bride,” they echo, and then there is a shuffling of chairs and feet as they all sit down again. 

“So what does everyone think of the mead?” Gwaine says, after a swell of silence fills the room just long enough to be considered awkward. “I, personally, think it’s  _ marvelous _ .”

And then the conversation is up and roaring again, the knights discussing their latest training session and the trip they’re planning to take soon, Arthur and Merlin chiming in whilst also holding their own side conversation (“How do you keep up with everything, Merlin? Everyone’s talking so fast.” “Magic, Arthur. Magic.”), and Morgana and Gwen participating in every conversation at once like the Queens they are, though managing to still find time to sit quietly together and revel in their joy. 

Mordred and Gwaine have a grand old time trying to convince the other knights that a beast they’ve been catching glimpses of in the forest is really a centaur, helpfully acting out a demonstration; Lancelot joins in, and Merlin assists by magically producing pairs of costume antlers for the “centaurs” to wear. 

Arthur volunteers to be a tree, and his offer is readily accepted; Morgana stands beside him, also pretending to be a tree, and Gwen stands back with the other knights to watch, giving her wife pointers on how to effectively hold out her arms to resemble tree branches. 

The night passes in revelry and laughter, and by morning, nobody can even remember what a real centaur looks like anymore. Not that they ever knew in the first place, mind, but hey, it’s the comical demonstration that counts. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tbh originally i didn’t intend to include the knights, but by the time i got around to writing the end i just couldn’t help myself. i love their dynamic lol 
> 
> tysm for reading! comments & kudos greatly appreciated <3


End file.
